The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser module having a substrate and having at least one semiconductor laser situated on the substrate, the substrate having a layer structure which includes at least one first primary layer which establishes a thermal contact with the semiconductor laser. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor laser module of this type.